This invention pertains to door trim and in particular it pertains to door trim for lever handles providing a means for returning the handles in a preferred horizontal position. In the past this has been accomplished by fixed spring means, and the like, and further such spring means have not been readily installed in the field by installers where such installation is required to accommodate different handed door operations